


Graduation Day

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Pretty Baby [6]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: It's graduation day for the boys - you know what that means!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted fall 2000.

Ignoring the approach of her two newest agents for what she calculated was a suitable period, the Director closed the folder she was studying and glanced up at the men. "Well, boys, did you enjoy the tour?"

"Sure, Dobie is a great guide. Give him a pleated skirt and little flag to wave, and he can get a job at a travel agency," Mac quipped, trying to control his impatience. If Lady D caught on to just how badly he wanted out of this place, she'd probably keep him and Vic here for the rest of the freakin' day.

Earlier that morning, they had passed the last of their 'tests', this one involving a simulated break in and rescue operation that turned into a 'gunfight' with the kidnappers when they were discovered. Both of them had taken minor hits from the enemy's guns, and while the paintballs didn't do any lasting damage, the damn things stung when they impacted. In the end, however, the operation had been a success; the hostage rescued and the bad guys apprehended and apparently all done well enough to impress their trainers.

So now if she would let them go, they could get out of here and settle in at Vic's condo. The very thought of going back to the place where he had tried to kill the older man made Mac tense up a bit, but he also couldn't wait.

Spring had turned to summer during the course of their instruction, not that either one of them had had time to notice. With the uncanny intuition they seemed to possess when it came down to their 'students' the instructors had kept them so busy during the last month that Mac and Vic barely had time to eat and sleep let alone anything more.

Mac supposed that in a way, this had been a good thing. They had both been too exhausted to feel the frustration that might have built up from night after night of close proximity with nothing more then cuddling and kissing. Hell, the few times they had enough energy to attempt more, someone was always pounding on the door, sending them out on night training of some sort. It was freaky - like the place was wired or something.

The young ex-thief looked at the Director sharply at that, his brows furrowing slightly. No way. She wouldn't do that to them, would she?

"I'm glad you found his talk amusing. I also wanted to congratulate the two of you on completing your training and learning to work together. Cooperation is an important part of every successful partnership as you well know." She smirked at that, then pulled an elegantly wrapped package from beside her desk.

"Don't bother opening it until you get home. I'm sure that you boys will make good use of what's inside once you do though. Your vehicles have been moved to the condo so Mr. Dobrinsky will drive you there. I expect to see the two of you first thing Monday morning. Play time is over, boys. The real work starts now."

The sterile doors barely swung closed behind them before Vic was hauling Mac into his arms and kissing him ravenously. "God I needed that," he sighed at last. "Need a hell of a lot more, baby, but we need to be home for that," he continued.

The Director's last comment finally penetrated his sleep deprived and lust addled brain. "The real work? Are you as worried as I am?" he moaned, still holding Mac tightly to him. Training had been hell, especially towards the end. But they'd gotten the teamwork down pat, and now Vic was desperate to get their personal lives on an equally even keel.

The sound of shoes striking cement echoed down an eerily empty hallway and was all the warning they had before Dobrinsky rounded the corner. He took one look at their flushed faces and guilty postures and grinned. "Keep it in your pants 'til you get home, Ace," he chuckled. "Shit - can take you out of Vice but you're still chasing the _babies_ ," he continued, blithely ignoring Vic's growl or the venemous stare from the 'baby' in question.

"Car's this way - and don't be messing up my backseat. It's a classic."

"Fuck you, Dobie," Vic shot off.

"Nah, no thanks, don't think your pretty baby would like that - besides we _both_ know who you really wanna fuck," the black man smirked, complacent in his knowledge that Vic wouldn't really shoot him.

Vic, on the other hand, was seriously contemplating just that course of action.

~*~*~ 

Halfway back to the condo, in bumper to bumper traffic, Vic finally gave in to the inevitable. "Whaddya think she got us?"

"Cuffs? Leather? A riding crop?" Mac guessed, glaring at the back of Dobie's bald head when the older man snorted. "Knowing Lady D it's gonna be weird." Muttering out curses at the traffic around them, Mac dragged the box off the floor, then scooted over beside Victor, rubbing up against his partner, then whimpering as his own sense of frustration grew.

"Might as well open it and see." Leaning his head against Vic's shoulder and feeling the ex-cop's arm go around him, Mac ripped open the glossy paper and filled up the top on the box.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, eyes widening at the assortment of videos and instruction manuals the Director had gifted them with. 'Just in case the two of you have forgotten what to do,' the note on top of 'The Joy of Gay Sex' read. Moaning, Mac turned his face into Vic's neck. "Why is everyone here so damn obsessed with our sex life?"

"Because Macky," Dobie answered, eyeing the two agents through the rear view mirror, "the two of you are so obvious about it - or your lack of one - that we can't help it." He picked a brown paper bag off the seat next to him and tossed it back to Victor "A little something from me too. I'm sure I don't have to lecture you boys on protection, do I?"

"Can we just get out and walk?" Mac moaned, breathing a silent word of thanks when Dobie turned off the expressway and onto the surface streets. Not much longer now...

Glaring at the bald mountain through the rearview mirror, Vic had the sudden almost overwhelming urge to shoot the sonofabitch, but he managed to restrain himself. "I got a better idea, baby," Vic whispered in the younger man's ear, taking the box and laying it on the seat. They could play with the things in there later. "How about we start getting warmed up and piss him off at the same time?"

Without any more warning, Vic's hand snaked under Mac's shirt to play and toy with a nipple while his mouth descended on the teen's, devouring it completely as he let all the sexual tension of these past months boil to the surface and transmute into immediate and uncontrollable passion.

"Want you, Mac. So bad it hurts, baby," Vic husked softly as he began to work his way to Mac's elegant column of neck, biting and nipping at the tender flesh hard enough to leave a bright red passion mark visible for the world to see. "Mine now, pretty baby, all mine," he growled softly completely forgetting Dobie, the car and the world around them.

Mac nearly screamed when Vic's fingers closed on his nipple but he avoided it, just. What the teenager did do was to launch himself off the leather seat and into Vic's lap, wrapping himself around the other man as much as was possible in the tight confines of the car. "God Vic, need you now," he moaned, rubbing his crotch against Victor's, the layers of linen and denim between them a frustrating impediment.

Dragging the ex-cop's mouth away from his neck, knowing from the lingering ache that he was going to have a massive hickey there come morning but not caring in the least, Mac latched onto Vic's mouth, suckling on his tongue hungrily, teasing it with the smooth round ball of his piercing. His long, agile fingers buried in Vic's dark hair and Mac ground himself closer to Victor, oblivious to everything but the long denied need that was even now demanding to be fulfilled.

"Hey you two, wait till you get upstairs for Christ's sake," Dobie wailed as he contemplated the work he'd have to do to return his back seat to pristine order. "You're home, dammit. Ace! You're home!"

Dobrinsky's words finally penetrated the white hot fog of lust in Vic's brain and he dragged his mouth away with an audible groan. "We're home, baby - c'mon. Let's get upstairs," he husked, his voice trembling with want. Opening the door, Vic somehow managed to get them out of the car, Mac still clinging to him like a limpet - not that he minded one bit. "You bring the bags," he snapped at Dobie as he strode towards the elevator, each step he took rubbing him against Mac's lush ass.

"Mr. Mansfield - so nice to have you home at last, your parents have been...calling," the condominium manager staggered to a halt as he could no longer deny what was before his eyes. Well damnation, if he'd known that the handsome police office swung that way...

"This is Mac - he lives with me," Vic managed to grind out. "Make him a set of keys and assign him my extra parking space, will ya? Gotta go." The elevator door snapped open, and the sight of two men almost fornicating sent Mrs. Crenshaw into an almost tizzy - land sakes but they were...pretty.

Dobrinsky flung the duffel bags and the present into the elevator. "This is as far as I go Ace - happy honeymoon." The door slid shut and Vic pressed the button, pressed Mac against the emergency stop and ground himself into his lover. "Need you. Need you so bad sweetheart. Gotta. . .."

Forcing Mac to stand on his own two feet, Vic hit the elevator floor with his knees and had Mac's pants open in seconds with his cock straining straight out. Not waiting for preliminaries, Vic swallowed the younger man whole while undoing his button flies and wrapping a hard hand around needy flesh and pumping hard.

Working his head back and forth, his tongue whiplashed around the salty treat in his mouth. Needed to get the edge of - it was too much. They'd have more time later. Needed. . . Mac's hands threaded through his hair and his fingers bit painfully into Vic's skull. With an almost inhuman wail the younger man came, filling Vic's mouth with the bitter salt taste of his semen. This in turn hit Vic's own hair trigger and he was painting the wall of the elevator with his semen a heartbeat later, even as he swallowed like a mad man.

"D-damn it, Victor," Mac gasped once he was able to rub two brain cells together enough to form a complete thought once again. He stared down at the older man in a mixture of lust and slight annoyance as well as bewilderment that they hadn't reached their floor yet.

At Vic's look of dazed bewilderment, Mac drew in a shaky breath and urged the other man to his feet, kissing him hungrily then pulling back. "What did we say about this? Together or not at all!" He felt his emotions knot into a painful ball deep within him and turned away, angrily pounding at the emergency stop when he saw that it was pushed in. "That felt so good but..." he muttered to the wall, his shoulders slumping as he rested his forehead against the cool wood, feeling Vic press up against him from behind, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Mac said quietly. "God, wanted this for so long and now I'm fucking it up. Maybe it's this building or something." The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened out onto the hallway leading to Vic's condo - and Mac swallowed harshly, remembering the last time he had walked though those doors.

"Don't be, I'm the one who screwed up again, baby," Vic replied in a choked whisper, knowing he'd messed up royally. "I didn't think... I just wanted you so badly. I..." Grabbing the bags and the damned present that started all of this Vic turned to Mac.

"We can move if you want - I can sell the condo and we can find another place. We can even stay at a hotel till it's done. Money's not really a problem for me, despite how I dress and live," the older man continued quietly.

"Just... don't leave me Mac, please," his voice broke harshly before turning away and walking towards his so-called home.

"What..." Mac's croaked out question was barely audible even to him and he stared at the older man in shock until the closing of the elevator doors caused him to move or risk being left in there. Vic had the door to the condo open before Mac made it down the hall to him and the younger man took advantage of the situation, spinning Victor around, sending bags and the box flying, pinning him up against the door.

"Stop it!" he yelled, feeling like a total shit for being the cause of the poison he saw in his partner's eyes. "It's not anything you did, it's me, I'm the one who's fucked up, remember? It's just because I want you so fucking bad I can't think straight! I... just...want...to..."

His hitching breathing making speaking difficult, Mac gave up trying and grabbed Vic's hand, yanking him off balance in the direction of the master bedroom. "Want you in our bed beside me, want to feel all of you, want to know that I won't wake up alone again."

Vic yanked them to a stop just outside the bedroom door, and pulled Mac in towards him. Taking the younger man's face in his hands, Vic studied Mac's beloved features. "I love you, Mac Ramsey," he husked, knowing that _this_ was the time to say the words at long last. "Forever, pretty baby."

Bending he kissed his lover softly, showing with actions as well as with words just how loved and cherished Mac was. Walking the younger man backwards as he continued to sup delicately at his mouth, Vic's hands skimmed of Mac's shirt and finished unfastening his pants, letting them slide down and trip the younger man into falling onto the firm mattress behind him.

Standing above Mac, he made quick work of his own clothes, then got rid of Mac's Italian loafers and the jumbled mass of clothing. "So beautiful," he husked, watching his lover with adoring eyes. Can't quite figure out how I got so lucky - may not deserve you but I'm definitely keeping you," Vic growled, lowering himself to the bed next to Mac and rolling the younger man on top of him.

"I promise you Mac - that from now on, unless work or injury keeps me away, you'll never wake up alone again. This is for life, my pretty baby \- you're stuck with me now."

Stunned by Vic's words, Mac had no clue of how they ended up on the bed, naked and straddling the other man's equally nude body. This was... A fist clenched around the young man's heart and he threw his arms around Victor, burying his head in the warm skin of his lover's neck, trying to control the wracking gasps that wrenched at his body.

"Love you, so much. Can't lose you," he gasped, rubbing his face against the bare skin of Vic's shoulder, not noticing the way it dampened from the pair of tears that escaped his tightly closed eyes. "Need to feel you, to touch you, want to watch you when you come, please Victor." As Mac spoke, he began rubbing himself over the older man's body, reveling in the glide of skin against skin, of the roll and flex of well toned muscles beneath him. Despite the emotional gamut he'd run in the last five minutes, Mac proved, once again, that teenagers were resilient when his cock began to stir, then sprang to life, pressing into the hollow of Vic's hip, demanding and answering arousal from the other man.

"You're never going to lose me baby, I promise," Vic husked as he arched up into the younger man, pressing hard against him. He was so hard and aching, it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge, and having his pretty baby rubbing against him, the rough soft chest hair abrading his nipples lightly and the long, firm column of his lover's cock rubbing against his was almost unbearable.

"Need you, baby, need you so bad!" the ex-cop gasped as he rubbed and squirmed against the younger man. "Touch me Mac, feel me, make me come - fuck, I'm so close already, please baby..." the older man begged shamelessly.

The younger man's flew open wide and he moaned deep in his throat, a shudder running the length of his body at Vic's pleading tone. "God Vic,' he panted, kissing his partner hard before backing off and tracing his hands down the strong lines of the ex-cop's gorgeous body. One finger hooked through the ring dangling from Vic's nipple and he tugged lightly, the groan that he got in reaction, making Mac's body leap in sympathy.

Leaving that tempting bit of jewelry, he moved lower until both hands were stroking the hard, slick flesh of Vic's cock, exploring the differences between his own flesh and his lover's. From the dusky, flared head that glistened with leakage to the sturdy, veined length and finally the tight, furry globes that hung beneath it, now pulled up tight and hard with arousal, Mac explored, satisfying his curiosity about Vic's body on the most primal level.

Darting a look up at the older man, looking at the needy expression on Vic's face and the way his head was thrashing back and forth on the mattress and the needy moans that escaped his lips, Mac smiled slowly and leaned in, lapping at the tip of Vic's cock, swallowing the bittersalt flavor down then diving in for more, addicted already to the flavor.

Vic's fingers threaded through the dark silk of Mac's hair and hung on for dear life. Letting Mac play with him when he was so close to loosing it had been the hardest thing he'd done in a long time, but the look of wonder on his lover's face had made it worthwhile.

Feeling Mac's mouth engulf him in moist heat was almost his undoing. Fingers clenched convulsively and Vic's head went back, his body arching up as a strangled scream escaped his lips. "So good, baby, so fucking... Mac, there, oh yea. Oh god baby!" the feeling of the metal ball gliding against his flesh was too much for the older man and with a strangled scream he came, flooding Mac's mouth with his seed.

Reflex and past experience took over and Mac swallowed, gulping the strong tasting flood down, continuing to massage his lover's shaft until the spasms ceased and Vic began to soften in his mouth. "God, Victor," he rasped, letting the other man's cock slip from between his lips, following it with his tongue to lick the final, musky, taste from his flesh. "You're beautiful."

Moving slowly, his expression one of awe-struck reverence, Mac slowly crawled up the older man's body, his aching erection slapping at his stomach with each move. "You looked..." Dark eyes had turned to midnight and Mac leaned on one hand to slowly run his other hand over Vic's jaw, down his neck and over his chest to rest over his heart.

"God, I want you so much." He swallowed hard at that, having no clue as to how the other man would react to that statement. They'd never talked about who had what role in their relationship - hell, Mac didn't even have a clue what 'normal' roles in a homosexual relationship were. He'd just figured that when they finally got to this point that Vic would be the one doing the taking, not that he minded one bit - but now - now the older man was down for the count so to speak and Mac was so hard that he was going to go nuts with need.

"How do you want me, baby?" Vic husked, pretending not to notice his lover's nervousness. He had a feeling that they'd need to have a long talk after they'd gotten this out of their systems - about just what they wanted from this relationship and any misconceptions either of them might have.

For the moment, however, Vic was more than willing to let Mac be the one doing the taking. He'd often fantasized about this during those long, empty months. Months when he'd deliberately tortured himself with what he thought he'd never have again.

"On my back or on my knees baby?" he continued with a smile and a soft caress, shaking off the bad memories and concentrating on the new ones being created. "Or we could always whip out the Director's gift and get creative."

Mac's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his mouth hung open for a second before he recovered, trying to pull his aura of world-wise youth around him. Vic wanted him to take him. Vic was going to let him call the shots. It was what he'd wanted but it almost seemed like too much.

"Jesus, I don't know - back?" he croaked, swallowing hard. His cock, on the other hand, seemed to show none of Mac's nervousness and jumped at the thought of pushing into the older man's body while he was spread-eagled underneath them. "Maybe save the books for later?" When things are a little more settled, he added silently.

"Lube - shit!" Before Vic could stop him, Mac rolled off the bed and practically ran into the other room, grabbing the bag Dobie had given them and rummaging around in it for one of the tubes he'd gifted them with. Condoms? Mac's eyes darted back and forth between the bag and the road to the bedroom, and he grabbed a couple, not wanting to take any chances.

Moving more slowly now, the teenager walked back into the room. Vic was still lying sprawled on the bed just as he'd been before, his dark jade eyes following Mac's every movement as he came back in. "Please god don't let me fuck this up," the younger man moaned, not realizing he'd spoken the words aloud.

"Mac, c'mere," Vic husked softly, waiting for the younger man to move next to the bed. Taking the lube from the teen's shaking hand he set it next to his hips. The condoms he was tempted to toss but placed them next to the tube.

Drawing the younger man down into a firm hug. "Anything and everything you do is fine. You're not gonna fuck this up. What you are gonna do is fuck me and I'm gonna love it and you're gonna make me howl and beg for more.

"If you want to use the condoms to feel safer go ahead, but just so you know the Agency physical had me turn up clean and I'm not planning on being with anyone but you ever again. I trust you, Mac," Vic continued softly, his hands rubbing his baby's back gently. "I love you."

"Well, I guess I did do a pretty good job of it before," Mac managed, a tiny grin quirking his lips. "And if I don't - well we know what they say about practice."

He stroked a hand through Vic's midnight hair, then kissed his neck, sobering when he pushed up to stare down at the older man again. "And it's not because of you that I brought them, it's because of me. When - while I was gone - well - " he sighed and rested his forehead on Vic's shoulder. "Call me paranoid, okay?"

"Whatever you want, baby," Vic responded quietly as he ran his fingers lightly up and down Mac's back.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he queried, changing the subject. "I don't think I've ever seen a man as beautiful as you. I can hardly believe that you're actually here - with me. After all the shitty things I did. You're amazing, Mac."

Arching upwards, Vic rubbed against Mac's erection, his own cock stirring to life slowly. "And you're driving me crazy. C'mon baby, inside me, please?"

Mac ducked his head, blushing faintly, then frowned and looked sternly down at Victor. "No more talking about that right now, understand? And I'm sure you mean that I'm hot and studly, not beautiful." The last was said with a faint wrinkling of his nose. His hips shifted in response to Vic's movements and Mac's grin turned sultry as he gazed down into the older man's verdant eyes. "'Sides, you're the beautiful one, Vice-man, and you're all mine." Pushing himself up to his knees, Mac ran his hands down Victor's chest, pressing them into the ridges and valleys until his palms brushed the older man's slowly stirring cock. His expression turning more serious, Mac reached for the lube and squirted some into his palm, warming the gel, before coating a finger and teasing it between Vic's legs, brushing the tip over the tight pucker of his lover's anus.

Pushing inside, he let out a low exhalation. "That feels... Jesus, so tight!"

Vic let out a quiet sigh of air as he felt himself penetrated. Jesus - it had been so long. . . moaning as he was stretched and filled, Vic's eyes dilated to black encircled by a rind of green.

"Mac, baby," he gasped, bucking into the finger - impaling himself further. "God, yes!" he whimpered as it brushed against his prostate, sending electric shocks ricocheting through him.

A slow smile spread across the younger man's face at that reaction, and he pressed his finger inward again. Leaning in, he kissed Vic as his other hand played with the nipple ring dangling on the ex-cop's chest and his slicked finger brushed against the small bump within Vic's body.

The resulting spasm of Victor's body drew a mirroring one in Mac's and he groaned, knowing only that he had to be inside his lover - and soon! Carefully pulling the one finger out, he added a second, hoping he was stretching the older man enough because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. "Love you, Victor," he whispered, continuing to kiss and play with as much of his partner's body as he could reach.

Running his hands along Mac's arms, Vic smiled almost beatifically up at the younger man. "Same here, baby," he husked.

Groping around on the bed with one hand he came into contact with what he was looking for. Bringing the foil package up to his teeth he carefully ripped it open and took out the condom. Crooking his finger, Vic smiled more hungrily. "C'mere. I have the urge to be corny," he grinned.

"You mean more corny than usual?" the teen grinned, trying not to snicker. Kissing Vic to let him know he was teasing, Mac let his fingers slip from the older man's body and crawled up the bed until he was kneeling alongside Victor. "And wanna make sure it's on right? I promise if you get knocked up, I'll do the honorable thing." Nerves were making Mac babble and he wisely shut his mouth, biting the inside of his lower lip to keep himself silent.

"Funny, Ramsey... then again - I'd be able to fuck the babysitter that way - you!" Vic teased right back, pushing Mac back against the bed then crawling forward until he was face to cock with the younger man's erection.

Placing the condom on the tip of the younger man's shaft, Vic closed his lips over the latex and smoothed it down slowly, swallowing Mac deeper and deeper, relaxing his throat muscles until the condom was completely unrolled.

Letting his tongue drag along the sensitive underside of the younger man, Vic finally let Mac pop out of his mouth and grabbed the lubrication, and applying it lovingly to the Mac's cock.

Rolling back over onto his back, Vic caught his legs and pulled them up and wide. "All yours, baby," he grinned. "Come and get me!"

"Don't you mean have the babysitter fuck you?" the younger man queried, though his voice was rough and strained from the intense way his cock had been sheathed in the rubber. Flipping over, he crowded close to Vic's body, unable to resist taking a lick of the blossoming erection between the other man's strong thighs, then running his tongue over his lips to show his piercing.

"And I've got you all right." Taking a deep breath, Mac guided his cock to the now slick portal to Vic's body, and steadying himself, began to push in. There was a little resistance at first, but once the head made it past the muscular ring, the way suddenly became easier.

Panting, Mac stopped, sheathed halfway in Victor's body, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he concentrated on not coming. It was so tight, so hot, it was mind-blowing, mainly because it was _Victor_ that he was inside. "Oh Jesus, oh fuck, oh god..." he whispered, trailing off into a rush of Cantonese when Vic surged upward, impaling him fully in his body.

"Mac!" Vic yelled hoarsely as he pushed himself onto the last inches of his lover's cock. "Oh god, baby!" It was the most intense, amazing thing he'd ever felt. He was getting fucked for the first time all over again. Mac, his Mac was inside him.

The semi-soft cock became instantly hard and he felt the tip of Mac's erection brush his prostate. "Jesus, yes. Just what I needed, what I'll always need. Fuck me, Mac. Now, baby," the ex-cop demanded as he writhed on the impaling spike of his lover.

Instead of answering verbally, Mac slid a hand under Vic's neck, pulling him upward to claim his lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue invading his lover's mouth as his hips began thrusting back and forth, driving his cock deep within Vic's body, feeling new explosions of ecstasy which each plunge into the other man's clinging depths.

Vic's cock slapped against their bellies and he pressed closer, rubbing against the hard length. One hand fisted in the sheets and the other tangled in the ex-cop's ebony hair as Mac forced his eyes open - and found himself falling into the deep green pools of his lover's gaze.

 _So close,_ Vic thought as Mac devoured his mouth, he was so close to coming and his cock wasn't being touched other than being rubbed against their bellies. Drawing back slightly, Vic nibbled on Mac's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and darting his tongue out to caress the piercing that decorated Mac's.

Vic's hands raced down Mac's back to cup the younger man's ass, pulling him in closer with each stroke and his legs spread even wider, falling flat against the bed in order to gently squeeze down on the impaling cock.

"So good, lover, so deep and perfect. Feels like heaven - like home. Love you, baby," Vic moaned, his eyes never leaving Mac's. He saw everything he'd ever wanted, everything he considered important in they smoky depths and he let himself get lost. Feeling his body tighten even more, Vic let loose a tiny whimper of ecstasy and then he was coating their stomachs with strings of semen, causing their stomachs to slide even more slickly against each other.

It was like being caught in a rippling velvet vise, and Mac felt his whole body shudder as Vic came apart beneath him. Bellowing out the older man's name, Mac exploded, sending gouts of semen deep within Vic's body, indelibly claiming the other man as his own. Even when his climax waned, Mac kept moving, unable to stop, knowing only that he needed this as much as breath.

"Need you so much," he gasped, brushing his lips against Vic's, then licking along the other man's perfectly formed chin. "Never, never leave."

"Shhh, baby," Vic hushed, his hands stroking the younger man's back, quieting him. "I'll never leave you and never let you go. You're home, Mac, right where you belong. With me and in me. Together, remember baby? Everything together."

Feeling the tension finally drain out of the ex-thief, Vic pulled Mac down to rest on top of him. "Quite the homecoming," the ex-cop chuckled at last, raining tender kisses over whatever part of Mac he could reach. "I think we need to christen every room in the place like this. . . and then do it again."

Giving his lover a light nip on his collarbone, Mac licked at the spot, listening to Vic's husky voice, feeling the rumbles from the older man's chest vibrating through his whole being. He lay still, sprawled bonelessly on Victor's body, luxuriating in the feel of Vic's hands moving over his body, then his shoulders began to quiver. When Mac finally raised his head to look at his lover, his dark eyes were shining with barely suppressed humor.

"You think you're up to that, old man?" he snickered, waggling his eyebrows for effect, then bursting into laughter at Vic's outraged expression.

"Brat," Vic growled playfully, bringing a hand down to swat Mac's ass and groaning as it drove Mac's cock a little further into his still quivering anus. "God baby, if anyone could inspire me like that, it's you. Besides I'm imagining a long, drawn out process. I say we order in, stay naked except to answer the door, and make sure to hit each room - even the balcony. I wanna see you sitting on my lap, riding me on one of the loungers underneath a cloudless night sky. And then you can do the same thing to me," he purred.

Shifting so that Mac finally pulled out, Vic rolled them both to their sides. "I love you so much, Mac. Never thought I'd feel alive again, have something to live for. . . but here you are, in our bed. God, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Here we are," Mac corrected, shivering a bit at the images Vic's words caused to spring to life in his mind. "And I think we're both lucky. It could have turned out so many other ways..." His voice trailed off and his expression turned troubled before he shook his head, clearing his gaze.

"Now I think you said something about other rooms," he purred, tossing the used condom aside and rubbing against Vic's body, spreading his now cool semen between them. "Wanna try the shower or the kitchen next, or break in the other bed?" Most of the furniture on the condo was new \- replaced by the Agency during their training so as to avoid any unpleasant memories for either of the agents. And now Mac was eager to break each and every piece of it in.

Vic shook off his mood with a chuckle. "Did I mention that the bathtub is big enough to comfortably fit four and it's a whirlpool tub?" he grinned at the younger man.

Mac's whoop of delight had Vic out and out laughing. God, he was. . . "you are so _cute_!" he grinned at the ex-thief then ducked as a fist was swung at him. "Go start the tub, baby. I'll go see if I've got anything we can drink while we're in there - can't let ourselves get too dehydrated," he teased.

Climbing off the bed with a tiny wince, Vic wandered out the bedroom and into the kitchen. Alcohol still held no appeal for him after his descent into depression but he was damn thirsty. Opening the fridge, the older man was surprised to find it fully stocked. "Well they're efficient, gotta give them that," he murmured as he leaned into the open door to see just what they'd left them.

Having turned on the water and taken a moment to explore through the variety of bath oils and soaps that had been arranged on one of the shelves near the deep tub, Mac glanced toward the doorway, then hugged himself hard. This was real, this was the rest of his life, and this was exactly what he wanted.

No way he'd ever believed any of it a year ago, but the Mac Ramsey standing there today was a far cry from the spoiled mobster's son he'd been back then. "Am gonna get this right," he muttered to himself, selecting one of the oils with a citrus scent and placing it beside the tub.

When he strolled out of the bedroom, Mac was treated to a sight that had his grin widening. "Hmmm, maybe I should go turn off the water," he purred, crowding up behind Victor who was still leaning into the fridge. "Or we might flood the place if we get distracted in here."

Vic grinned and pushed back into Mac's groin, wriggling slightly. "Mmm - tempting thought, baby. However. I want a bath, wanna get the scent of Agency bootcamp off so I can end up smelling of you and me only."

Finally deciding on a bottle of sparkling lemonade, Vic pulled it out, pressing back into Mac as he closed the refrigerator door. Handing the younger man the cold bottle by pressing it into his chest, Vic grinned and grabbed two glasses. "How bout we go get warm and wet and slippery?" he suggested as he watched Mac with a content smile. It was good to have him home at last.

Yelping at the sudden cold against his skin, Mac almost dropped the bottle before recovering. "Warm, wet and slippery is _very_ good," he finally answered, crowding up behind Vic again and licking the side of the older man's neck. When Vic purred, Mac brought the cold bottle into contact with his ass.

Laughing so hard that he could barely run, Mac led Vic on a chase through the condo that ended with the slamming of the bathroom door, followed by a loud splash as two bodies tumbled into the tub.

"You are such a brat," Vic laughed as he emerged from the water, splashing a handful towards the younger man and chasing the water so that he could tackle Mac. "But you're my brat. Love you, Mac," Vic sighed as he cradled the younger man in his arms, letting the heat of the water seep into his bones, as they both semi-floated in the water's embrace.

~*~*~ 

A carefully manicured scarlet fingernail pressed against a button on a remote control, ejecting the tape from the video recorder even as the next machine began to whir, copying down the feed from the condominium at Queen's Quay.

"Now isn't that sweet," the Director murmured to herself, her lips pursed together in a parody of a smile. "And think what you want, boys. The truth of the matter is; you both belong to me. Eventually you'll get used to it."


End file.
